Between the lines
by Lar-lar
Summary: “I suppose living forever would be kinda fun if you were gonna hang around too.” Rated for like... ONE swear word. Creek.


**Between the lines by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its' characters.

**Author notes**: For **eksley05**! The request was; _'And okay...this might sound strange and morbid, but I've kind of been wanting for awhile to read something Creeky about death and dying. ...Kind of a broadish topic, I know, and a weird one. But I was just thinking, since Kenny dies all the time and it's normal and all that, how the other kids feel about death? And, well, of course it would have to be Creeky. Loves the Creekiness to death (No pun intended, really...)'_ I hope you like this okay! I like how it turned out, but there was so much I needed up leaving out and I dunno if it was what you were thinking or not... If you enjoy it though? I'll be happy!

xox

_You and I,_

_We're gonna live forever_

_Maybe by Oasis._

xox

It was just a normal day in South Park, for many reasons.

For one, it was snowing. It snowed a lot in South Park. Almost all the time, in fact.

It was snowing, it was cold and Craig Cramer had turned up at the Tweak house with a bag-full of Red Racer videos three hours ago without so much as a warning.

That was normal too.

Tweek did not mind, Sunday's were boring anyway and where as he never did share his best friend's love for the old TV show, he much preferred being bored with Craig than doing so on his own. He supposed that might sound a little gay, but that did not stop it from being true.

Still, even he had seen this episode a million times, so why Craig was still so entranced by it he would never understand. He did not like this one himself – it was about some guy who's girl was dying a slow, and by the looks of it painful death while all the regular character's looked on and ran about like crazy people trying to make light of the situation as if they could ignore it and it would go away...

_How can death ever be entertaining?_

"C-Craig...?" The blonde asked his friend, glancing over to see his profile, eyes glued to the TV screen and hand automatically feeding his mouth with chip after chip without so much as needing to blink. Tweek often wondered what it was like, being able to be that absorbed in something. To simply be able to forget the outside world and all its' horrors so completely.

"What?" He answered, using the pause in his repetitive behaviour to down half the can of coke Tweek had fetched for him when he had arrived – _it must be flat by now..._ - Tweek supposed he should be honoured to have been acknowledged at all.

"I..." he paused, knowing this was going to sound stupid, but then reminding himself that is was Craig he was talking to, and if anyone should be used to his 'stupid' by now, it would be him, "I don't wanna die." He continued to watch the other teen, wondering what kind of response he might get, not surprised in the least when it was nothing more than a shrug of the shoulders.

"Who does?" He said simply. Tweek frowned, he had never really thought about it like that before. So many of his fears were unfounded, paranoid ramblings of an over-tired, over-stimulated mind that it had never really occurred to him before that at least one of his fears was not his alone.

It was an oddly relieving feeling.

"Think about it," Craig was saying, "Everybody does it so it can't be that bad, right?" Tweek blinked at his friend, had he gone crazy?! That relief was fading fast because yes, Craig just _had_ to be crazy, and what relief was there in a crazy man's words?

"But that... It doesn't make sense!" He almost shrieked, the coffee cup in his hand being squeezed tightly in the hope of getting some sort of composure for himself in this crazy, insane world filled up with people like Craig who could simply believe something so... Senseless and actual find comfort in it.

Maybe the other noticed the bad feeling his thoughts had had given the other, or perhaps he just wanted quiet so he could watch his show once more, either way Craig actually spared a moment to look over to the blonde and offer a brief smile.

"Sure it does" The brunette told him, waving off his comment as if it were unimportant (which is was) to him. "You wanna live forever, Tweekers? Hell no! You'd get bored and tired and it would be fucking lonely watching everyone around you kick the bucket..." He shook his head. "Makes perfect sense. You don't wanna die, but you don't wanna live forever, either." Tweek continued to stare. Perhaps it was just how much sense the whole thing made to him which surprised him the most. He was pretty sure dying would be worse than living forever, but then again, after hearing that...

"I guess..." The blonde ventured eventually, "But I still don't wanna die." He added. Theories were all good and well, but at the end of the day? They were little more than nice ideas.

"Heh. You won't for a long while yet, try not to worry about it." Tweek just nodded and turned his attention back to the TV. Normally, he hated when people told him 'not to worry' – it made him feel stupid, like he chose to do it for some retarded reason and that just was not true.

When Craig said it though...

"I said stop it." Tweek blinked over to his friend, so he was mind reading now?! _Jesus, no wonder I'm so nervous all the time, he's stealing my thoughts!_

"B-but how'd you know...?" Craig looked over to him again and grinned – his bright, unnerving grin.

"Because." He said simply, turning back to the TV as if he thought that single word explained just about every question there ever was. Tweek supposed in some ways it probably did, but then again, he was one of those people who liked more of an explanation than that.

"Although," he was talking again, Tweek turning to face him and almost jumping in surprise to be greeted by two, beautifully dark blue orbs and an amused smile watching him, "I suppose living forever would be kinda fun if you were gonna hang around too." He turned away again at that, leaving the blonde to gape at his profile while he re-emerged himself in the TV show as if nothing had been said and nothing had changed.

Maybe that was the attraction he had always felt to Craig – the 'who cares? What will be will be' attitude he could only wish to have for himself. He shook his head, he did not suppose it mattered. Craig was here, like always, and one of them having that way of thinking was enough in the blonde's mind.

He shook his head and turned back to the TV, a slight smile of his lips.

"Yeah," he muttered, breathing in the rich smell of coffee from his cup as he held it to his lips, "I'd like that."

_That would solve all my problems._


End file.
